Granny Baby
"Granny Baby" is an episode of season 1. Plot Jimmy's Grandma comes to babysit while his parents are off on their second Honeymoon, much to Jimmy's dismay. But the babysitter role is reversed when Jimmy has his Grandmother drink his youth tonic and she turns into a baby! Synopsis The episode begins with Jimmy's parents going on a honeymoon and they tell him that Granny Neutron is coming to look after him, or rather he is going to look after her. His parents also make him promise to not conduct any experiments on her as he had done in the past. After a while, Granny begins to tell gross stories about the effects of on her health. Jimmy then gets an idea to create a youth potion so Granny can experience youth again. The next morning, Granny goes on another elderly rant as Jimmy sneaks the green liquid into her medicine bottle. However after she drinks it it turns her all the way back into a baby, who can surprisingly still talk. Jimmy begins panicking then confused asks Granny where she got her diaper from. She replies she was already wearing it. Suddenly Granny poops herself and replies that she needs to be changed as green fumes begin to rise up from her diaper. Flustered, Jimmy asks Goddard to change her diaper but he refuses. This makes Granny start crying loudly and she poops again. Desperate for a solution, Jimmy asks Goddard "Who can change a diaper?". First, Goddard suggests a nurse but Jimmy does not know any nurses. Second, Goddard suggests his mother but Jimmy does not want to interrupt her honeymoon and also let her know he disobeyed her. Lastly, Goddard suggests Cindy. Jimmy at first flat out refuses but soon changes his mind after Granny poops some more and begs him to "clean my poopy". Jimmy then builds up the courage to go across the street. Luckily, Cindy is in the middle of a garage sale with Libby, when Jimmy approaches them with Granny. At first, the girls fawn over the adorable Granny baby until they both get a whiff of her stinky diaper. Due to her motherly instinct, Cindy does agrees to help change Granny, and asks for a new diaper to do so. Jimmy askes why they would need one, and Cindy angrily replies that the old one is full of poo, remarking that Jimmy is supposed to be a genius. The girls are taken more aback when the baby begins speaking and cracking jokes, mentioning that she has a rash. Jimmy explains the situation to the girls, before being interrupted by Granny, saying that the smell from her dirty diaper is making her dizzy. She instantly reverts to her infant state when she spies a "dolly" on the table, which Cindy gives to her. Cindy then asks how long will she be a baby, to which Jimmy says he is unsure, but has to change her back to normal before his parents get home. Cindy asks how many diapers they will need, just as Granny poops three more times and jokes they will need "about 100". Cindy finally complies and she and Jimmy head off to the store together to buy the necessary supplies, while Libby runs the yard sale. While at the store, Granny keeps talking loudly. Some nearby people begin to observe the baby speaking and they are shocked and enthralled. The people then begin to chase after Cindy, Jimmy, and the grandmother, but only after they’ve gathered the diapers, as well supplies needed for the antidote. Meanwhile, Jimmy's parents are heading home early, as Hugh had been attacked by a mother eagle who thought Hugh was after her eaglets. Jimmy begins to quickly make the antidote, but the people are still intent on hearing the baby speak. Jimmy then sets Cindy on the job of completing the antidote. He then convinces the people that the baby was actually a doll and the crowd quickly disperses. A few seconds later Cindy comes outside with the antidote placed inside a baby bottle. Granny Neutron drinks from it and is returned to her normal age just in time and Jimmy's parents pull up into the driveway. Cindy leaves to go back over to help Libby with the yard sale (now attended by the crowd from earlier) as Carl and Sheen arrive. Feeling thirsty, Carl accidentally drinks from the baby bottle containing the antidote and becomes an elderly man. He then gets the urge to dance badly and dances with Granny Neutron as the episode ends. Trivia * Granny's diaper does not seem to get bigger the more she poops in it. * Granny Neutron is Hugh's mother, but in Clash of the Cousins all of Hugh's relatives look more similar to him than she does. * Jimmy says that he made Granny magnetic in the past as a prank, which apparently made Hugh and Judy angry. * The "Video Tubbies" are mentioned, and referenced the Teletubbies, in the prefix tele- referring to telecommunications, which a video can be a part of. *Goddard's sound system debuted in (When Pants Attack). * Baby Granny Neutron looks identical to her grandson Baby Eddie and baby Beautiful Gorgeous. * This is the first episode Carl turns old. Special Guest Star Phyllis Diller - Granny Neutron Quotes *'Cindy': "Well, how many diapers do we need? Granny: (Poops purposely 3 times) Well, I'd err, on the side of hundreds." * Libby: "She talked!" * Granny: "Now that we got that out of the way I have a rash brewing down here that would make a red-hot chili pepper look pale." * * Jimmy: "Where'd you get the diaper? " *'Granny': "I was already wearing it." (Poops in her diaper) * Granny: Ooohh...I need my diadey changed! *'Jimmy': Goddard change diaper (He refuses) * Granny: Change me now! (Cries loudly before pooping her diaper again) * * Granny: "Could we hurry up? I'm getting dizzy from my own fumes here!" * *'Granny': "I'm bored. Make a funny face and let me hit you with my rattle." *'Cindy': "No!" *'Granny': (cries loudly as Cindy covers her ears) *'Cindy': "Okay, okay!" (makes a funny face and Granny hits her with the rattle) *'Granny': "It's fun hitting you!" * * Cindy: "How long is she gonna be a baby?" * * Jimmy: "Think, Think, Think! *Sees Granny's dolly in his mind; gets an idea* Brain blast!" * * "Jimmy": "No way! I will never, ever ask Cindy for a favor!" (Granny farts and then poops) * "Granny": "Clean my poopy!" (farts again) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast